Just Be Friends
by Lone-Wolf-Kai
Summary: Fuji likes a girl,but that girl likes Tezuka who seems disturbed by something.The only one who knows is Tsukiyomi Yuu, Ryoma's childhood friend.Will she be able to find a way for both boys to end up happy,or will their friendship be ruined? FujiXOCXTezuka
1. Chapter 0

**Nya hi there everyone! It's been a long time since I've submitted something, and since TeniPuri is starting up again, I've gotten into the TeiPuri mood, so I've decided to write some TeniPuri fanfic. X3 I hope you guys like it! It's been a while since I've written something, so please be kind. This is only like a little before-the-real-story type of chapter. It takes place some time before the events of my story. So if you want, you can skip this chapter and just go on to chapter 1.Ah, if you're wondering what my OC Tsukiyomi Yuu looks like, just go to my deviantArt. I have some drawings of her up there. My username is Lone-Wolf-Kai01, pretty much the same as on here. **

Just Be Friends

Prologue/ Chapter 0

"Ne ne Ryo-chan I wonder if I can blow the world's biggest bubble." Said a raven-haired girl opening up a pack of gum. She was wearing an all black outfit consisting of a small jacket over a tube top, jean shorts and fingerless gloves. She had a black ribbon on her neck with a gold bell hanging off of it. She had long bangs that covered half of her face while the rest of her long hair was tied in two low ponytails. On her ponytails, she wore red ribbons tied neatly into bows. Her visible golden left eye shone in amusement as she gathered all the pieces of gum and placed them into her mouth, chewing happily as the sweet flavor overtook her.

"Tsuki-hime, I know you love sweets and gum, but do you really think that is such a good idea?" asked her friend sitting next to her who was busy caught up playing with his Himalayan cat. He had short dark hair with golden eyes similar to his friend. They were both currently sitting on the floor of his room enjoying each other's company like they usually do after she finishes her ice skating practice and he finishes his tennis practice.

"Hmmm…nope…I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to blow bubbles." She replied smiling

"You're still in your skating outfit. Won't that get ruined?" he said averting his gaze from his cat and onto her.

"Why would it get ruined?" she asked curiously, blowing a bubble and watching it pop.

"Well, you are blowing bubbles, which tend to pop, and when they do pop they tend to be sticky and difficult to remove from clothing and everything else" he stated

"You worry too much" she replied and started blowing another bubble, watching it grow

"I don't. I'm just pointing out the obvious" he replied, amazed at how big the bubble had grown, wondering why it hadn't popped yet. "Hey, where's Karupin?" he asked looking down at his empty lap. As soon as he looked down, he heard a big "meow" and a loud pop. He looked over to his friend and found her covered in pink gum. The gum stuck to the lower part of her long bangs, her ribbons, her two low ponytails and even her bell.

"not good" she said as she pulled on the gum stuck to her hair, trying to get it out.

"Mada mada dane" replied the boy as he grabbed her hands, keeping her from pulling her hair and hurting herself. She gave up pulling and walked across the room to a drawer, taking out some scissors in the process. Without another thought, she cut off the gum from her bangs and chopped off both her ponytails. She cut the ribbon holding the bell and inspected the damage.

"How depressing, the ribbons and even the bell are ruined. I can't take the gum off" she said sadly, looking at her items, still attempting to get the gum off

"You just chopped off your hair and all you're worried about is some ribbons and a bell?" asked her friend seemingly unfazed by the events that happened before him

"They're not just any ribbons and bell, they're special" she replied remembering the day she got them

_It was a bright sunny day out and three children were enjoying their day. Two of them were boys while the third was a girl. One of the boys had a white cap on and seemed to be around four years old while the other was happily tossing an orange and seemed like he was around ten years old. The little girl with them had long hair that covered most of her face and even both her eyes. The three children were playing hide and go seek, running around and hiding from each other in a tall field of grass, occasionally bumping into each other and running away. Laughter could be heard throughout the whole time they played. After a few games, they decided to take a break under the shade of a tall orange tree._

"_You know Tsuki-hime, it's not fair that you always win" pouted the boy with the cap._

"_It's obvious she'll win every time Chibisuke. She's shorter than the both of us and runs off faster than the hyperactive kitten Karupin." Replied the elder boy taking a bite out of an orange, not even bothering to peel it._

"_Ryoga, don't call me that. My name is Ryoma, not Chibisuke" replied the younger boy, glaring at his elder brother_

"_But you don't call Tsuki-hime by her name. I bet you don't even know her name." said Ryoga licking the orange juice off his hands_

"_You call her Tsuki-hime too!" retorted Ryoma_

"_because it's cute, just like her" replied Ryoga smiling. His comment made the girl sitting between them blush_

"_Mada mada dane" said Ryoma at the sight of the blushing girl. Ryoga took out some red ribbons and tied them to the girl's long hair,pushing back the long bangs that covered both her eyes_

"_Now you look even cuter" said Ryoga, content with his work and staring at the girl's eyes. Her left eye was the same golden color as his younger brother's while her right eye was a crimson red."You know you really shouldn't cover your eyes like that, they're really pretty." He said smiling. The girl blushed at his comment, quickly looking down and hiding her face from him._

"_Mada mada dane. Complimenting her isn't going to help in beating her at hide and go seek." Said Ryoma_

"_True, but I'm not done yet" replied Ryoga as he got out a black ribbon with a silver bell dangling from it. He tied the ribbon around the girl's neck and took a step back to admire his work._

"_What's with the bell Ryoga?" asked Ryoma, wondering what his brother was scheming_

"_Tsuki-hime has been a bad cat lately, and you know, they tie bells on a bad cat's neck so it won't be a threat anymore." Replied Ryoga_

"_I don't get it. You're just making stuff up" said Ryoma_

"_No, it's true, she keeps winning which is a threat to us, so with this bell she won't be a threat" said the boy taking out an orange and biting it_

"_So now she's a cat?" asked Ryoma looking at the girl next to him_

"_Maybe I should just explain it to you in a different way that you'll understand. The bell will jingle every time she moves, so even though we can't see her, we'll be able to hear her. No matter how far apart we are, I'll always know where she is" replied Ryoga smiling at his genius plan. The two younger children stayed silent for a moment, looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter, leaving the elder boy wondering what could be wrong with his logic_

"So what you're saying is that it's special because the guy you like gave it to you" said Ryoma smirking at his comment

"That's not what I mean and you know it! They're special because they hold precious memories of our childhood together. The days the three of us spent together have always been the happiest days in my life" replied the girl blushing

"So the days the both of us spend together mean nothing?" asked Ryoma

"Ryo-chan! You know the days I spend with you are always the best! I'm always happy when I'm with you" said his friend blushing

"Mada mada dane" was his only reply.

**X3 And that's the end of the pre story thing. I hope you liked it! Right now it might seem like Ryoma is the main, but it's actually going to be Fuji and Tezuka. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you continue to read this horrible story of mine. **


	2. Chapter 1:I'm Not Ryoma!

**Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of Just Be Friends. I hope you like it!**

Ch 1: I'm Not Ryoma!

Ryoma Echizen, the prodigy who has won four national tennis tournaments in two years, has just moved from his home in the U.S. to Tokyo, Japan where he will be studying at Seishun Gakuen, better known as Seigaku. Even though he moved halfway across the world, he isn't affected by it at all and just goes on like if nothing happened, which is what brings him to his current situation. Like always, his neighbor comes over every morning to make sure that he wakes up on time to make it to school. It always starts off with her going into his room and poking him for a while. If that doesn't seem to work, she goes on to calling his name while poking him. If it still doesn't wake him up, then she goes to her last resort and drops Karupin on Ryoma's sleeping head.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Said Ryoma tossing the covers off him and getting up from his bed.

"Good, you really shouldn't be late for the first day of class, especially since it's a new school." Replied his friend, who was smiling happily

"Tsuki-hime…you look like a guy" Ryoma stated bluntly at his friend while rubbing his eyes. He took a better look at her and saw that instead of her usual long black hair held in pigtails by red ribbons, she had short hair that barely reached her shoulders. What made her look even more like a guy was the fact that she was wearing the boy's uniform.

"That doesn't matter. Please hurry up and get ready for school. I'll be waiting outside." Said the girl as she walked out and shut the door behind her. A few seconds passed until Ryoma decided to listen to his friend and get ready for school. He quickly got dressed and met her outside.

"You know, you really do look like a guy. Ryoga wouldn't like that" said Ryoma as he walked to school with his friend.

"It's just hair. It'll grow back. Besides, it doesn't matter to me if Ryoga would like it or not." Yuu said pouting at her friend, a slight blush on her cheeks

"Is that so? Then tell me why you're blushing" replied her friend, smirking

"I am not!" she replied, her face getting redder from his comments. They argued the whole way to school, with him saying she loved Ryoga while she denied everything. When they got to school, they got their class schedules and were happy to find out that they were in the same class. Since there was still time before classes started, they decided to split up and explore the school. Ryoma decided to find paths to the rooftop while Yuu decided to roam around and found herself lost.

"Maybe roaming around by myself wasn't such a good idea. Moving to a different country doesn't change my horrible sense of directions. In all truth, I think it worsens my sense of directions" said Yuu wandering around aimlessly, trying to see if she could run into Ryoma along the way. Before she knew what had happened, a boy collided with her and they found themselves on the floor.

"Aww man, I can't believe I'm this late! Tezuka is going to get mad and he'll assign me an insane amount of laps like always!" said the boy picking up his tennis bag from the floor. He had red hair and wore a bandage on his right cheek. He rushed in getting his tennis bag off the floor and got up, pulling Yuu up from the floor and dusting her off. "Sorry about that little guy. This isn't really the best way to meet a guy, but I'll make it up to you later. Bye, nya!" said the boy as he ran off, leaving Yuu alone

"Did he just nya?" she asked to no one in particular, knowing the boy was already out of sight "I'm such an idiot! I should've asked him for directions!" she yelled after she remembered her current situation. "He was in a hurry though. If I asked for directions, I would've been a bother. I don't want to be a bother to anyone"

"Tsuki-hime…what are you doing?" asked Ryoma walking to the small girl.

"Ryo-chan!" yelled the girl happily, running over to her friend and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, get off. We've only been away for like 5 minutes and I bet you got lost" said Ryoma as he tried to pry his clinging friend off.

"You're so hurtful Ryo-chan" said Yuu as she finally let go of her friend. It wasn't long after that the halls became crowded and the bell rang signaling the first class of the day. Even though they were in a different country, nothing changed in the daily routines of the two. Ryoma spent most of the day half asleep during classes and wouldn't pay much attention. Yuu spent most of the day thinking about cakes and drawing on her notebook, paying just about as much attention to the lecture as Ryoma was. Whenever it seemed like Ryoma would fall asleep in class, Yuu would poke him with a pencil from her seat behind him, effectively waking him up. During lunch, they ate together on the rooftop and had a quick nap afterwards. The day went by quickly and uneventful for the two, until it was after school and Yuu was too caught up in her drawing to notice anything.

"and now I'm…done!" Yuu said happily as she finished her drawing "Ryo-chan, look! It's the best drawing of Karupin!" she yelled, looking up from her paper only to be greeted by the empty room. "Oh, that's right, Ryo-chan did say something about checking out the tennis courts…but he left his tennis stuff here. Might as well take his stuff to him" Yuu packed up her books and drawings, took Ryoma's tennis bag and ran off to find him. Unfortunately for her, just as she was turning a corner, she collided with another person and found herself sitting on the ground for the second time that day.

"I can't believe this…late two times in one day." Said the boy getting up off the ground. "Oh hey I know you. The guy from this morning. Sorry about bumping into you again" said the red-head getting his tennis bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He took note of the other tennis bag on the floor and stared at the 'boy' sitting on the ground. "Hmmm…tennis bag…black hair…golden eyes…short…you must be the rumored new guy from America! I can't believe I found you like this! I hear you're really good, so I promised myself that I'd challenge you to a match when I saw you. Come on, let's go!" the boy said excitedly, not letting Yuu respond to anything. He got the other tennis bag, slung it over his other shoulder, grabbed Yuu's wrist and dragged her off towards the tennis courts. What surprised Yuu the most was that instead of stopping at the tennis courts, they went into the tennis club room. As the boy barged into the club room dragging Yuu along with him, she quickly started to pull away from him once she saw that some of the boys were changing. Unfortunately, that only made him tighten his grip on her and pull her more.

"Eiji, where were you? This is the second time you've come in late" asked a dark-haired boy with two short bangs.

"Oishii, I know I came in late, but look who I brought! It's the American tennis guy everyone was talking about! We're going to have a match" said the red-head happily dragging Yuu further into the club room.

"So this is the rumored Echizen Ryoma? The tennis prodigy from America? The one that won four national junior tournaments in two years?" asked a boy with dark spiky hair, his face close to Yuu's. "He doesn't look like much to me. I know he's a first year, but he can at least be a bit taller. Plus he looks kind of sick." Said the boy inching closer to Yuu, seeing 'his' face redden at the proximity. Him inching closer just made Yuu step back and bump into another boy who had his shirt off.

"Are you alright? You look a bit red. No need to be shy, we're all guys here" said the shirtless boy with a calm, soft, soothing voice. He was smiling a gracefully, his eyes closed lightly with his brown hair framing his face beautifully. If it wasn't for the fact that he was shirtless and in the boy's tennis club, Yuu might have mistaken him for a girl. Seeing him shirtless only made Yuu look down and step back quickly, only to stop when she felt her back pushed up against something. She slowly looked up, tilting her head back, and saw a tall brown-haired boy with glasses. From her position, she could see that he also wasn't wearing a shirt, which made her blush even more than before. She found herself unable to move her gaze from his serious face and his eyes. She finally got out of her trance-like state when he raised a questioning eyebrow. She stepped to the side, only to trip on a basket full of tennis balls, scattering them all over the club room's floor.

"I'm really sorry!" yelled Yuu as she picked up the tennis balls that were scattered across the room. The whole room fell silent upon hearing the words that came out of 'his' mouth, wondering why it sounded more like a girl. Her eyes were starting to become watery, feeling embarrassed at the fact that she had been mistaken for a boy, saw the guys shirtless, and was probably messing up their schedule by being her clumsy self again. If it were Ryoma, she knew that he wouldn't have any kind of problem in this situation.

"What's going on here?" came a voice from the open door. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see a short boy with dark hair and golden eyes. The small boy glanced around the room to see most of the boys shirtless and his friend on the floor picking up tennis balls. Her face was beet red and her eyes were starting to look watery. He couldn't help but wonder how she got into this mess, or how they were able to stay friends for so long seeing as how all she did was just bring trouble to him. His first day at Seigaku was definitely going to be memorable…unfortunately not in a good way.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too long and boring for you guys to read. Please keep an eye out for chapter two of the story. I apologize if the story seems to be going slow. It's definitely a TezukaXOCXFuji...just need to get through with the introductions. I really do hope you enjoyed reading this though. Since I'm horrible at describing things (and people), if you haven't seen it already, I have drawings of Yuu on my deviantart to help people see what she looks like. My username is Lone-Wolf-Kai01. Well, until next time, jya ne!**


	3. Chapter 2:Introducing the Regulars!

**Well,here's the second chapter of Just Be Friends! Once again, mucho thankies to Quietjay21 for the review! I hope you guys like the chapter! I'm really sorry if it seems to be going slow.**

Chapter 2: Introducing the Seigaku Regulars!

"What's going on here?" came a voice from the open door. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see a short boy with dark hair and golden eyes. The small boy glanced around the room to see most of the boys shirtless and his friend on the floor picking up tennis balls. Her face was beet red and her eyes were starting to look watery. He couldn't help but wonder how she got into this mess, or how they were able to stay friends for so long seeing as how all she did was just bring trouble to him. His first day at Seigaku was definitely going to be memorable…unfortunately not in a good way.

"Who are you?" asked the spiky-haired boy

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your name before you ask for someone else's?" asked the golden-eyed boy, his eyes shifting from his friend to the boy who asked

"You're the one that barged in here. We should be the ones asking questions, but since you seem so interested, my name is Momoshiro Takeshi. " Said the boy with dark spiky hair.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nya" said the boy with red hair

"I'm Oishi Shuichiro, vice captain of this tennis club" said the boy with the bangs

"Fshu…Kaidoh Kaoru" said a boy with a green bandana, seemingly annoyed at the events taking place

"Kawamura Takashi" came a timid response from a boy with brown hair

"Inui Sadaharu" said a boy with dark hair and shiny glasses. He was currently writing something in a green notebook.

"Fuji Syuusuke" said the brown-haired boy with a light smile gracing his face

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the tennis club" came the stern voice of the bespectacled brunette

"Now that we've given you our names, who are you?" asked Momoshiro

"I'm Echizen Ryoma" replied the boy

"What? No way! You're not Echizen Ryoma! He's Echizen Ryoma!" said Kikumaru, pointing to Yuu, who was placing tennis balls in the basket

"No, I'm Echizen Ryoma. That thing over there" he said pointing to Yuu, "isn't even a guy. It's just a really flat clumsy girl in a guy's uniform. " he replied bluntly. Once he said that, everyone stared at Yuu who was finished picking up the balls.

"Ryoma, it really doesn't sound very nice when you put it that way. You can be really mean sometimes, you know." Replied the girl

"So, if you're not Echizen Ryoma, who are you?" asked Kikumaru, curious as to who he had dragged around school

"Ah, I'm really sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tsukiyomi Yuu." Said the girl, smiling

"Tsukiyomi huh? So the Moon God, right?"asked Momoshiro

"Idiot, you're thinking about Tsu**ku**yomi. Her name is Tsu**ki**yomi. You know nothing. Are you really a second year?" asked Kaidoh, scoffing at the idiotic question

"What was that Mamushi? You want to fight?" asked Momoshiro, grabbing Kaidoh by his shirt collar

"Calm down you guys. No fighting" said Oishi, coming between the two.

"Actually, Momo isn't that far off. Tsukuyomi is pretty much the same as Tsukiyomi. They both come from the word "tsukiyo" meaning "moonlit night" and the verb "miru" meaning "to look at". You can interpret them both as "to look at the moonlit night"." Explained Inui

"So that means she's a Moon Child, right? That's so cool, nya!" said Kikumaru glomping Yuu. "I'm really sorry for thinking you were a guy little Moon Child, but you know a girl really shouldn't be wearing a guy's uniform."

"Ah, well that's because I hate skirts. Plus the guy's uniform looks cooler" replied Yuu bluntly, leaving the whole room speechless. "Ah, is it wrong that I'm wearing the boy's uniform? I'm probably breaking the rules and causing trouble, aren't I?" Yuu said worried from seeing the expressions on their faces

"Ah, no, it's not that…um…Tezuka? You're the student council president, what do you think?" asked Oishi, trying to make the girl feel better

"There isn't a rule that says girls can't wear the boy's uniform." Replied the stoic captain

"See? Nothing to worry about!" said Kikumaru smiling happily.

Whatever. Yuu, let's go." Said Ryoma, taking his tennis bag from Kikumaru and walking out of the club room.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing your practice like this. It was nice meeting all of you." Said Yuu, bowing and running after her friend. The walk home between them was silent as both were reflecting on what had happened. Once they got home, their usual routine of practice and hanging out at Ryoma's house took place

"Um…Ryo-chan…I'm realy sorry about today" Yuu said blushing, remembering the embarasshing events that took place. They were currently in Ryoma's room playing with Karupin.

"I told you didn't I? You look like a guy, so they mistakened you for a guy and you ended up being surrounded by shirtless guys." Said Ryoma, annoyed at his friend

"I'm really sorry. I'm being a bother to you again, aren't I?" said Yuu, looking down and letting her bangs cover her face. Ryoma saw this and went over to his drawer, pulling out some thin red ribbons with golden bells on them. While she was still looking down, he walked over to her and tied a ribbon on each side of her head.

"You've been a bad cat lately" was all he said as he rang one of the bells on her head. Yuu slowly looked up to her friend and placed a hand on the ribbon. She felt the thin fabric holding two small bells and a smile crept onto her face. She felt her eyes become watery from the memory of her childhood with the Echizen brothers.

"Don't cry, they're just cheap bells I got from an arcade game. It's not like the bell Ryoga gave you, but at least now you'll look more like a girl." He said, giving a small frown of disapproval to the teary eyes. He knew it was to be expected since she was a simple girl and would get happy over the smallest of things, but he still didn't want to see her cry, even if they were tears of joy.

"I'm sorry Ryo-chan, but I can't help it" she said wiping her eyes "You've just made me really happy even though I'm always such a bother to you. Cheap or not, these bells are special because you're special to me Ryo-chan. I'll always treasure them. Thank you" she said hugging her friend with a big smile on her face.

"If you don't want to be a bother, then stop being a bother. Mada mada dane" he said, letting his friend hug him without any protests. She just hugged him tighter, staying like that for what seemed like hours.

"You can let go now" said Ryoma, wondering when she'd let go

"Mada mada dane" she replied, continuing to hug her friend. She could feel that he was glaring at her, but she didn't care.

**Well,that's the end of this chapter. Again,I'm really sorry if it seems slow. After this chapter,there's definitely going to be more Fuji and Tezuka. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys continue to read this little story of mine.**


	4. Chapter 3:Apples

**Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 3 of the story! I hope you like it. It's a whole chapter dedicated to Fuji...at least that's how I see it.**

Chapter 3: Apples

It was a nice day after school and Yuu was happily walking around familiarizing herself with her new home while trying not to get lost. She had felt like exploring after school and had asked Ryoma to come along with her, but he refused, which brought her to her current situation of roaming around. It didn't take her long to get lost, but she found herself at a local park full of people and happy children running around. As she walked around the park, she found a nice big tree to sit under and took out her sketch book. Engrossed with her current task of drawing Ryoma, she didn't notice anything happening in her surroundings and lost herself in the sketch. It wasn't until an apple fell on her head that she came to her senses.

"Owww, that hurt" she said rubbing her head and holding the apple that fell on her "I didn't know this was an apple tree" she said looking at the shiny red apple in her hand

"That's because it's not an apple tree" came a calm melodic voice

"So if it's not an apple tree, but an apple falls from it, then it must mean that…this is a magical tree!" she said, rubbing her cheek against the apple "You're so cool Tree. You even have apples that can talk."

"Um…the apple isn't talking" said the calm voice. Yuu stopped rubbing her cheek against the apple and stared at it for a while until she looked behind her to the tree.

"So then, it's only Tree that's talking?" Yuu asked confused "You're so cool! Hey Tree, do you also grant wishes?" she asked, hugging the tree instead

"Um…sorry to burst your bubble, but the tree isn't talking either. It's me." Came the voice once again. This time Yuu looked behind her and saw the same brown-haired boy with the gentle smile from the other day. He was carrying a brown paper bag full of apples with a nice smile gracing his face.

"Oh, it's…um…Fuji, right?" Yuu asked, blushing as she remembered the events of the day before

"Yup, and you're the little Moon Child, right? So apart from seeing guys change, your hobbies also include talking to trees?" he asked, smile still in place

"N-n-no! That was just an accident! I'm really sorry for interrupting your practice like that. I didn't mean to be a bother to anyone. I'm really sorry if I did though. It won't happen again, I promise!" Yuu rambled, blushing the whole time.

"I was only joking" Fuji laughed lightly "It's really okay though. Nobody minded it at all. Seeing your reaction like that was kind of cute though" He replied, chuckling when he saw Yuu blush more at his last comment. Teasing her was more entertaining than he thought it would be

"Oh, this is yours right?" asked Yuu, holding the apple up to Fuji

"I'll let you have it if you let me sit with you" replied Fuji

"You don't have to do that. You can sit here if you want. I don't mind" replied Yuu smiling as Fuji sat down next to her under the tree

"Do you like to draw?" asked Fuji, facing the sketch book next to Yuu. She started wondering how much he could actually see with his eyes partly closed

"Yeah, I like drawing. I'm not very good at it though. So, can I assume that you like apples?" she asked looking at the bag of apples that was placed next to Fuji.

"Yeah, apples are my favorite. What about you?" he asked

"Me too. They're the only fruit I'll eat. Sweets are what I love the most though" replied Yuu, smiling up at the boy. The small comments between the two ended up in a full blown conversation about the things they like. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the sun was starting to set. Their conversation was only interrupted when a Frisbee came towards them and almost hit Yuu. Luckily, Fuji was able to pull her out of the way, but it only left Yuu blushing as she found herself pulled up close to Fuji.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his left arm still draped around the girl, keeping her close to him

"I-I'm fine. Thank you Fuji-sempai" Yuu replied blushing, looking down at her hands. Fuji noticed her blush anyways and let out a small chuckle

"I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" asked a girl running up to them. She had long flowing brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes that carried a worried look in them.

"We're okay, no worries" said Fuji giving the girl her Frisbee

"I can't believe I almost hit you Fuji! I'm really sorry about all of this!" said the girl "Oh, who's your friend? I haven't seen her before" asked the girl, looking over to Yuu

"I'm Tsukiyomi Yuu, I just moved here not that long ago. It's nice to meet you." Said Yuu getting up from her spot beneath the tree and bowing to the other girl

"Nice to meet you, I'm Touma Ringo. I'm in the same class as Fuji and the secretary of the student council. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask" replied the brunette smiling lightly

"Thank you" replied Yuu smiling back

"Well, I'd better be going. I'm really sorry for the trouble Fuji. It was nice meeting you Yuu" said Ringo before she ran off

"Hey Fuji-sempai" said Yuu, trying to get the boy's attention "You like Touma-sempai, don't you?"

"Yeah, since our first year. She's the type of girl I like. Is it that noticeable?" asked Fuji, taken back at how easily the small girl was able to make that assumption when they had barely known each other for less than half a day

"Ah, Fuji-sempai, I wasn't thinking of it like that. I was thinking that since you like apples and 'Ringo' means 'apple', in a way it meant you like her as a friend. Plus she seemed like a really nice likeable person…but I'm really sorry. You probably didn't want anyone to know that you actually like her. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please don't be mad" Yuu rambled on, blushing the entire time and looking down, feeling embarrassed and like she had been rude to Fuji. She only looked up once she heard Fuji start to laugh, confused at what he was thinking.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you" Fuji said, calming his laughter. "It's just this situation and your thinking process. Eiji has been trying to get me to tell him who I like since our first year, and he still hasn't succeeded. Then you come along and you haven't even known me for more than half a day, yet you were able to get me to say who I like. It's all so funny" he said beginning to laugh again

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother to you. I promise I won't tell anyone." Said Yuu, still blushing from embarrassment. She was holding up her right pinky, a very childish act, but one that showed she was serious.

"Okay, then it'll be our little secret" said Fuji holding out his right pinky as well, crossing his with hers. _"She's definitely an interesting person."_ He thought, giving her a warm smile

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4:Encounters

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 4 of Just Be Friends! This chapter is Tezuka-centric and has lots of flashbacks. The flashbacks are in italics just so you could tell them apart from what's currently happening. Just in case though, I put breaks between the flashbacks and what's currently is the lobnest chapter I've written so far, so hopefuly I don't bore you to death with it. I really hope you guys like the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Encounters

It was just another day at school as both Ryoma and Yuu sat in class, not paying much attention to the lecture. It had already been three weeks since they first started going to Seigaku and they were still either sleeping in class or daydreaming the whole time. However, unlike all the other times before, Yuu wasn't daydreaming about cake. Instead she found her thoughts drifting towards the stoic Seigaku tennis club captain and the multiple encounters she has had with him so far.

* * *

><p><em>Yuu was walking around in the school determined not to get lost this time, however like always, she ended up confused and lost even though she had been exploring the school twice a day for three days now. Luckily for her, while wandering through one of the many long halls, she found two girls talking happily amongst themselves. <em>

"_Umm…excuse me, but do you know how to get back to the school entrance from here? I'm new and I got lost." Yuu said timidly, looking at the two older girls. The two girls turned from their conversation to Yuu and gave her an annoyed look._

"_I'm sorry, but can't you see we were talking? Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? You're such a rude little girl" asked a blonde girl, twirling her long hair between her fingers_

"_Is she even a girl? Look at her, she's wearing the boy's uniform. That must mean she's gender confused or something." Said the brunette next to the blond_

"_You're right, she doesn't even look like a girl. Her hair is too short and ugly. What's with the covered eye? Trying to look cool? Those cheap ugly-looking bells aren't helping either" said the blonde, laughing at her comment. Yuu dropped her head, looking at the floor beneath her._

"_I don't think there's anything wrong with her wearing the boy's uniform. There aren't any rules against it. Or am I wrong?" came a stern voice from behind the girls. Yuu looked up to see the familiar glasses-wearing, stoic face of the Seigaku tennis club captain. He was currently looking at the two girls with an emotionless face. The girls felt embarrassed and walked off without another word. Yuu was too confused at the scene before her and didn't notice Tezuka turn around and begin to walk off._

* * *

><p>"Tsukiyomi!" yelled the homeroom teacher, finally getting Yuu's attention<p>

"Cupcake!" yelled Yuu standing up from her seat, startled at the sound of her teacher yelling her name, finally getting out of her daze. The room was soon filled with her classmate's laughter, who thought her random answer was funny.

"Sit down Tsukiyomi, and please try to pay attention" said the teacher in an exasperated voice, sighing at his student. Yuu sat down blushing, embarrassed at the incident, hearing a small "mada mada dane" from her friend

* * *

><p><em>It was after school and Yuu was running around the gym, tripping every now and then, but getting back up as soon as she had fallen. Ryoma was currently at the tennis courts having matches to see if he will be able to enter the tennis club. She took this opportunity to do some of her own training for the upcoming fitness exam in P.E.<em>

"_Big fat meanie Ryo-chan saying I won't be able to run the 12 laps in under 10 minutes. Then again, it has been a while since I've done any kind of exercise or training, especially after the whole ice skating incident…but I'll show him that I can do something other than be a bother. Even clumsy people can run if they try their best...I think." thought Yuu as she continued her run around the gym. She was starting to trip and fall less, however after a while her left leg started hurting and she fell face down on the gym floor. She was unable to move and get up from the spot, too tired to do anything else. She heard something being placed near her head and footsteps walking away from her. Wondering what it was, she looked up and saw a water bottle near her and Tezuka's back as he walked towards the gym entrance._

"_Don't get careless" were what she thought she heard him say as he disappeared from sight. She stared at the water bottle for a while before smiling and getting back up, continuing to run._

* * *

><p>"Tsuki-hime, are you even going to eat?" asked Ryoma looking over to his friend who was just sitting there, her lunch left unopened.<p>

"I don't feel hungry today. Do you want it?" Yuu asked, coming out of her daze a second time. She was currently sitting on the school roof along with Ryoma. They always went there during lunch whenever they didn't have any other activities.

"You've been acting strange all day…stranger than you usually are" he stated, opening his friend's lunch box

"Sorry about that. It's nothing, really" said Yuu, smiling lightly at her friend.

"Mada mada dane" he replied, eating her food

* * *

><p><em>It was another fine day after school and Yuu was re-shelving books since she had just become part of the library committee along with Ryoma. She was having a bit of trouble getting the books up on the higher shelves since she was so short. She looked around and saw that nobody was near her, so she got up on one of the lower shelves and pulled herself up closer to the shelf she was trying to rearrange. Before she was even able to put it up, she slipped from the shelf and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she found herself close to Tezuka who had a frown on his face. It was the first time she had ever seen him with an expression other than his usual.<em>

"_You really shouldn't be doing that. It's not safe." Said the boy as he picked up the book that was dropped._

"_I'm sorry" replied Yuu, feeling bad for causing him trouble. Tezuka placed the book in its rightful place and started to do the same for all the other books on the cart that were supposed to go on the higher shelves. Yuu smiled and started placing the books on the lower shelves._

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy working on mixing some chemicals for a lab experiment when all of a sudden, a loud bang was heard and everyone turned their attention to the source of the sound. Yuu had just blown up a beaker and was collecting the broken glass shards.<p>

"I'm really sorry!" Yuu yelled, panicking at what she had done.

"Mada mada dane. Pay attention to what you're doing" said Ryoma who was at the table next to hers

"Umm…Ryoma…the beaker's full…you're spilling the solution" said the boy next to Ryoma, worrying about the mess. Ryoma finally realized what he was doing and stopped pouring the solution into the overflowing beaker.

"Mada mada dane. Pay attention to what you're doing" said Yuu smiling at her friend who only frowned in response

* * *

><p><em>It was a busy week for Yuu since people were needed at the library to help out and she had happily volunteered to go every day during her lunch period. She was once again shelving books until she caught sight of Tezuka sitting at a table surrounded by books.<em>

"_Ah, it's Tezuka again. Now that I think about it, he's been here all week during lunch break. Since he's here during lunch, that must mean he's not eating, which means he's probably overworking himself." Thought Yuu looking at the boy. She quietly went over to his table unnoticed and placed a couple of granola bars next to where his book stack was. At the sound of something being placed near him, Tezuka looked up from his books to see the smiling face of Yuu._

"_Don't overwork yourself" was all she said before bowing and going back to re-shelving books._

* * *

><p>"WATCH OUT!" yelled a boy in an attempt to warn Yuu about the out of control basketball, but it was already too late. Yuu was now sitting on the gym floor rubbing her head from the impact.<p>

"If you're just going to space out, you shouldn't even be here. You're just getting in the way." Said Ryoma as he came over to Yuu and helped her get up.

"I'm sorry. I guess I really am as spacey as you say" replied Yuu laughing at herself

"How hard did that ball hit you? I think it might've made you even more strange than you usually are…which I really thought couldn't be possible" he said with a slight frown

"I'm fine, really" she replied smiling, not letting his comments get to her. She knew he meant well.

"You really shouldn't even be here. You'll just end up getting injured again" said Ryoma walking off back to the basketball game

* * *

><p>"<em>Ummm…Tezuka-sempai…is there anything bothering you?" asked Yuu shyly<em>

"_Why do you ask?" replied Tezuka, putting down his book and focusing all his attention to the girl in front of him. It was lunch time and they were currently in the library. He had taken a custom to go in during lunch and study or read books that he thought were interesting._

"_Well…it's just that whenever I see you here, you always have this kind of look in your eyes…like If you're thinking of something or like if something is bothering you." Replied the small girl, her right hand playing with the bells and ribbon tied to her hair. It had become a bad habit of hers ever since Ryoga gave her the first bell when they were children, and it was still present now that Ryoma had given her smaller bells. She would mess around with the bell whenever she was nervous or anxious. Her question was met with silence and a raised eyebrow from the brunette._

"_Ah but I guess I really shouldn't have said that right? I mean it really is none of my business. I don't want to force you into saying stuff you probably don't even want to talk about. It's just, when I saw your face like that, I got worried and thought I might be able to help somehow. Ryoma says I'm horrible like that, but really I just want to help. Even if I can't help, I can at least listen. So whenever you feel like talking, just know I'm always here." Yuu said quickly, messing with the bells on her hair even more. Even after her long ramble, Tezuka still had the same expression on his face and wasn't saying anything._

"_I'm really sorry for bothering you. Just forget everything I said. Really, I'm just a spacy person who doesn't even know what she's talking about or saying most of the time. I'll just leave you to your studies. I'm really really really really sorry for bothering you like this" said Yuu quickly, still messing with the bell and dashing away from the boy as soon as she had finished. Tezuka looked at the small girl as she ran off in a very ungraceful manner since she was tripping over nothing and almost running into people._

"_Thank you for your concern Tsukiyomi-kun" he said before picking up the book he had been reading before the interruption._

* * *

><p>Yuu came out from her daze and found herself alone in the classroom. She looked out the window and saw Ryoma out on the tennis courts practicing with the other regulars.<p>

"Guess I'd better leave before Ryo-chan gets angry again" she said as she continued watching the regulars. She glanced down and saw a drawing of Tezuka on her desk. It was a very detailed drawing but what made her happy was seeing that the Tezuka in the drawing had a slight smile gracing his features. She smiled slightly, knowing she had subconsciously drawn him.

"I really do want to see him smile" she said, carefully placing the drawing into a folder and getting her stuff into her backpack. She took one last glance at the tennis courts before heading out the door and joining her friends outside

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry for all those flashbacks and stuff. I hope I haven't bored anyone with this story. Sorry if it seems slow and if this chapter is too long. Also, sorry if I bored you with this story.**


	6. Chapter 5:Art Room

**Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 5 for Just Be Freinds! Gao, I was in the writing mood and ended up writing Chapters 5-7...so here they are. Sorry if the srory feels slow. I think by chapter 7 it'll finally seem like it's going somewhere. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Art Room

"Ryo-chan!"Yuu happily called out to her friend as she ran to the tennis courts. As she got closer to the courts, she didn't notice a stray tennis ball and slipped on it, falling face-first onto the ground.

"Tsukiyomi! Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere right?" asked Oishi, running up to the small girl and helping her up

"No worries Oishi-sempai. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern" Yuu said laughing at herself. Ryoma went up to her and lightly hit the top of her head with his tennis racket, showing his disapproval of her clumsy behavior.

"She gets hurt but she laughs. She's so strange, maybe she really is from the Moon" said Momoshiro, walking up to the girl and ruffling her hair.

"Looks like Eiji was right in calling her the Moon Child." Said Fuji walking over to where they were.

"Speaking of Kikumaru-sempai, where is he? Is he sick?" asked Yuu curiously, looking around the tennis courts

"Sorry Tsuki-chan, it's my fault." Said Kawamura looking sad

"Kawamura hit a ball a little too hard and it flew out of the courts into some room with an open window. When Kikumaru-sempai saw the ball flying, he chased after it." Explained Momo

"He's been gone for a long time though. He should've been back by now" said Inui, joining in on the conversation

"You're right. I'm getting kind of worried. What if something happened to him?" asked Oishi, going into his protective mode

"I can go look for him." Offered Yuu, wanting to be helpful

"No way. Knowing how you are, you'll just get lost and then we'll have two people missing. You'll just end up getting in the way, especially since you've been even more spacey than usual today." stated Ryoma

"But Ryo-chan, I want to help. It'd be too much trouble to send someone else from the tennis club since that would disrupt your practice. I'm not in the club, so it won't disrupt any of your activities." Reasoned Yuu, looking at the guys for approval

"She has a good point. Tezuka?" said Inui. Everyone turned their attention to Tezuka, awaiting his answer

"I see no harm." Was his response and Yuu immediately went to hug him, earning a lot of shocked reactions from the tennis team. Unlike the others, Tezuka still kept his stoic look and merely stood there as the girl hugged him

"Thank you Tezuka-sempai! " said Yuu, letting go of the boy and running out of the courts, tripping slightly as she ran off

"Judging by how the ball was hit, there's an 87% chance it landed in the art room" called out Inui, loud enough for the girl to hear him. Yuu ran into the building and started wandering the halls near the art room looking for Kikumaru and the tennis ball.

"Now what do I do? I can't just leave it like this, nya. But I'm not an artist. I couldn't fix it even if I wanted" came a familiar voice. Yuu followed the sound and found Kikumaru in the art room.

"What's wrong Kikumaru-sempai?" asked Yuu coming into the room. She saw a squished lump of clay and a tennis ball next to it where Kikumaru was standing.

"Moon Child, the tennis ball hit this clay vase and knocked it off the pedestal. Now it's ruined and I don't know what to do." Cried Kikumaru, going over to Yuu and clinging to her

"Well, we can always just apologize. It was an accident after all." said Yuu trying to calm the older boy

"No, you don't get it! Read the name that's engraved on the bottom of the vase" replied Kukimaru, pointing to the name

"Amano Yuuya…um…who's that?" asked Yuu reading the name

"Only the scariest guy in school! He's scarier than Tezuka! He's a really artistic freak and doesn't like it when people mess with his art. He's going to kill me if he sees this!" replied Kikumaru, once again clinging to Yuu.

"Well, it looks like the clay is still damp, so maybe we can still fix it." Said Yuu poking the clay vase

"What do you mean?" asked Kikumaru looking at the girl with a confused face

"Clay is a really good art medium since you can mess up as many times as you want and still be able to fix it as long as you haven't baked it. Plus the clay is still damp, so all we need to put the pieces back together is some water." Replied Yuu smiling at the boy. She went over to the sink and filled up a cup from a nearby cabinet with some water and walked back over to where the vase was. She started mending the pieces back together, making sure that the vase stayed smooth even with her repairs

"What are you two doing?" asked Ryoma from the open art room door. Behind him were the other regulars from the tennis club

"O'Chibi! What are you doing here?" asked Kikumaru, surprised to see everyone

"You two were taking too long. "replied Ryoma bluntly "Yuu, what are you doing?" he asked shifting his focus on the girl

"There's a 100% chance that the tennis ball hit the vase Tsukiyomi is working on and a 88% chance the vase belongs to Amano Yuuya. If the vase belongs to Amano, then we have a 100% chance of getting into trouble with him." Said Inui, writing stuff onto his notebook

"That's right, the ball hit Amano's vase and it got broken, but the little Moon Child is fixing it." Replied Kikumaru, explaining the situation

"It would've been better if you'd left it the way it was." Said Ryoma walking up to Yuu and getting a closer look at the vase she was working on "Are you sure this thing is a vase? It looks more like a clump of clay a five year old would make."

"It's definitely a vase! It's just not done yet" said Yuu defending her repairs

"It's a vase? It looks more like a hamburger" said Momoshiro, eyeing the clay

"Hamburger? Are you blind? It looks like a cat" said Kaidoh looking at the clay creation

"I thought it was a lumpy cactus" added Fuji with a bright smile

"If you squint it kind of looks like a dolphin" said Oishi squinting

"Looks like some sushi to me" Kawamura added quietly

"Judging by the shape and size, it looks more like a bird bath" said Inui inspecting the clay

"I see a turtle, nya" Kikumaru added happily

"It still looks like a clump of clay to me" said Ryoma

"What's going on here?" came a voice from outside the room. Everyone turned their attention to the source of the sound and saw a tall raven-haired boy with pale skin and dark grey eyes. He had medium-short hair which was parted to the left, with his bangs on the left side being longer than the ones on his right. He was carrying a stack of papers along with Ringo who was next to him.

"It's Amano!" yelled Kikumaru, hiding behind Oishi like a scared kitten

"I'm really sorry! I destroyed your vase, but I promise I'll fix it." Said Yuu bowing to the boy

"You destroyed my vase?" asked Amano walking over to the clay

"Yes. I'm really sorry" replied Yuu

"And you tried to fix it?" Amano asked, looking at what once was his vase

"Yes, I'm really sorry though. I think I might've ruined it more." Said Yuu sadly. At her comment, Amano started to laugh, which made everyone stare at his reaction

"Why are you laughing? The Moon Child tried really hard to fix your vase" said Kikumaru getting annoyed. Amano stopped laughing and glared at Kikumaru for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the clay

"Sorry, it's just that I wasn't feeling anything for that vase and was going to scrap it anyways. I'm impressed though. Anyone else would have just left it like that, but you actually tried fixing it. Though it kind of looks like a hamburger now" said Amano poking the clay

"Ha! Told you Mamushi!" smiled Momoshiro, pointing at Kaidoh who only have a low growl as a response

"Really? I don't see it" said Ringo coming closer to the clay.

"If you don't mind little Moon Child, I'd like to keep this and continue working on it" said Amano

"Of course you can! It's your vase after all…well it was a vase" said Yuu poking the clay

"Yay! Everything is settled!" yelled Kikumaru happily jumping for joy

"Not so fast Eiji, you still have tennis practice to make up" said Oishi, bursting his friend's happy thoughts

"Awww, but Oishi" whined Kikumaru giving his friend a sad look

"That's right, Kikumaru-sempai skipped practice so he needs to make it up" said Momo

"That' not fair! I didn't skip on purpose, I was getting the ball" said Kikumaru defending himself

"Eiji, I've made a new type of juice for a special occasion like this. How about you try it?" asked Inui holding a cup of some suspicious-looking, odd-colored liquid from who knows where

"No thanks! I'd rather run Tezuka's insane amount of laps" yelled the red-head

"Then how about 30 laps to make up the time you were gone, 20 laps for disturbing practice, 10 laps for getting Tsukiyomi-kun involved, 20 laps for making us come over to get you, and 20 laps that you owe me since last time" said Tezuka calmly

"That's too much buchou! Moon Child, help me" cried Kikumaru clinging to the small girl

"Mada mada dane" was all Ryoma said as he walked away from the scene before him

**That's the end of chapter 5. I hope you liked it! Sorry if I bored anyone with this, it'll get better soon...I think.**


	7. Chapter 6:Girl's Day

**Hi everyone! Like I said, I was in the writing mood, so here are three chapters all at once! This one is a Ringo-centric chapter since I thought she needed a bit of a better introduction. In advance, I'd like to say I'm sorry if I bore anyone with this chapter. It's a lot shorter than the other chapters so I think it shouldn't bore that much...I think. The next chapter is a lot better I think.**

Chapter 6: Girl's Day

"I'll trade you Yuuya for Yuu" said Ringo smiling happily at Ryoma, who only kept a bored look on his face. She had unexpectedly barged into the tennis courts with Yuuya and was now the center of attention as everyone wondered what she would want with the younger girl.

"Touma, I thought you said you were going to show me an interesting art piece, not take me to the tennis courts and trade me. I'm not your property and how many times have I told you not to call me that." said Amano annoyed at the smiling girl

"You wouldn't have come any other way and I still don't see what's wrong in calling you Yuuya. That is your name after all." Replied Ringo pouting at Amano

"Of course I wouldn't have come! Who wants to be treated like merchandise and be traded for someone else?" said Amano angrily

"Here, take her" Ryoma said pulling Yuu over to the two

"Really? Here, you can have Yuuya" said Ringo pushing Yuuya in Ryoma's direction, only to be glared at by both boys

"I don't want him. Just take Yuu and leave. You're disturbing practice" said Ryoma walking away from the small group and getting back to practice

"I don't know whether to be offended or grateful" said Amano sighing and walking out of the tennis courts

"Come on Yuu!" exclaimed Ringo happily dragging the girl away from the courts and the school grounds. They both wandered the city for a while until they reached the park and Ringo bought ice cream for both of them. They were enjoying their ice cream sitting on one of the many park benches as small children ran around having fun

"Um…Touma-sempai…thank you for the ice cream…but what's all of this for?" asked Yuu wondering why the elder girl had dragged her out

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so happy to make another friend, I thought we should have a girl's day out. Seeing you in the art room with everyone yesterday reminded that we haven't really had a chance to hang out as friends. I guess I got a little carried away and forgot to explain. Sorry about that" said Ringo scratching the back of her head

"Oh I see. It's okay, you don't have to apologize for anything. Ever since I met you at the park with Fuji, I've wanted to hang out with you" admitted Yuu messing around with the ribbons on her head

"It makes me so happy to hear that!" said Ringo smiling at the small girl sitting beside her "You know, I come from a wealthy family and my parents are always busy, so I get pretty lonely. I'm an only child and where I live there aren't many people around my age. The only other person I've always had contact with is Yuuya, so I guess he's considered a childhood friend. Though he's always off doing something for art and I can never really talk to him. So to have met you makes me so happy because I now have someone else to hang out with." She explained

"Touma-sempai, I'm glad you're happy" said Yuu smiling back

"So because we're friends now, I want to know more about you. Is it okay if I ask you some personal questions? It's okay if you say no."

"Ah, no, it's okay. You can ask anything you want and as much as you want. I don't mind" replied Yuu messing around with the bells again

"Well, I've been meaning to ask…but is Ryoma your boyfriend?" asked Ringo not knowing a better way to word her question

"N-n-no! Ryo-chan and I aren't dating. He's just a childhood friend. We've been neighbors since we were little and grew up together" replied Yuu blushing at the question and messing with the bells even more

"Well, then is there anyone in the school that you like?"

"No" replied Yuu, blushing harder from the question "W-w-what about you Touma-sempai? Is there anyone you like?" asked Yuu trying to get the focus of the conversation away from her.

"Well, actually, yes. He has beautiful brown hair, he's really smart, he's a third year and he's in the tennis club" said Ringo, describing the guy she liked "But I don't think he likes me back, so I'll just continue to admire him from afar" she added as an afterthought

"Touma-sempai, you're a really beautiful kind person, so I'm sure he likes you back!" said Yuu, immediately thinking of Fuji from how Ringo described the boy. Ringo stared at the girl for a while before smiling

"Ringo"

"huh?"

"Call me Ringo"

"okay…Ringo-sempai" said Yuu smiling brightly "_I can't believe it. Fuji-sempai likes Ringo-sempai and Ringo-sempai likes him back. Fuji-sempai is going to be so happy_."

**Well that was chapter 6 of Just Be Friends! I hope I didn't bore anyone too much. I promise the next chapter seems better. Anyway, I hope you liked it and continue reading.**


	8. Chapter 7:Yellow Moon

**Like I said, writing mood helped me get three chapters done all at once, so here's chapter 7! Sorry in advance if I bore anyone with this. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 7: Yellow Moon

"Yuu, what's the meaning of this?" asked Ryoma with an annoyed look. It was 8pm, a Thursday night and they were currently at the park, though Ryoma found none of these facts annoying since they had been planning this for a long time now. What he found annoying was that instead of just seeing Yuu at the place they were supposed to meet up, he was also greeted by Inui, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Oishi, Fuji, surprisingly Tezuka, Touma and even Amano.

"Hoi hoi, don't look like that O'Chibi. It's not the Moon Child's fault. It's also your fault." Said Kikumaru going over and clinging onto Ryoma.

"Get off, you're heavy. What do you mean it's my fault?" asked Ryoma trying to get out of the red-head's grip

"Kikumaru and I overheard you and Tsukiyomi talking about something special happening tonight. We told the others and naturally we were curious so we decided to come along." Explained Inui

"Speak for yourself. I came for inspiration for my art" said Amano glaring at Inui

"I came since everyone else was coming and it sounded like fun." Said Ringo smiling

"Tsukiyomi, if you don't mind me asking, what's going to happen?" asked Oishi curious as to what the girl had planned.

"I bet it's an all you can eat night buffet" said Momoshiro drooling at the thought of endless food

"Who goes to a buffet this late at night? It's probably special training" said Kaidoh scoffing at Momo's ridiculous idea

"That's too boring. It's probably a big party!" exclaimed Kikumaru finally letting go of Ryoma and throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize 'big'

"It's a school night, so the chances of that are only 12%." Added Inui

"It could just be a late night walk" said Fuji coming up with a more reasonable answer as to why they were at the park

"Actually, tonight the full Moon is going to be a yellow Moon. I wanted to see it with Ryo-chan and that's why we're here" said Yuu explaining the situation too the boys

"Ah yes, the rare yellow Moon. I can understand why you would want to see it, but I'm sorry to say that there's a 99.9% chance you won't be seeing it any time soon." Said Inui writing down notes in his notebook

"Why do you say that?" asked Kawamura

"Yeah Inui, it's really mean to crush people's dreams. I want to see the yellow Moon too" said Kikumaru, hurt to hear they won't be seeing the special Moon

"If you watch weather forecasts, you should know that tonight is going to be completely cloudy. The clouds are too thick to see the yellow Moon. There's only a .1% chance of the clouds letting up" said Inui looking up at the cloudy sky. Everyone else looked up and saw that he was right. Clouds completely filled the night sky and obscured their view of the Moon.

"I know, but I still believe that the clouds will let up and we'll be able to see the Moon." Said Yuu smiling at her friends

"What makes you so sure about it? My data is never wrong" said Inui pushing up his glasses

"She's the Moon Child, Inui! If she says the Moon will come out, then it'll come out." Said Kikumaru, believing Yuu's words

"Well, if that's the case, shouldn't we find a good spot to watch the Moon?" asked Momoshiro

"You're right, let's split up into groups and see what we can do" said Oishi, getting excited about seeing the Moon

"Well if that's the case, I'm taking the Moon Child" said Ringo grabbing Yuu's wrist and dragging her away from the group. Once they were far away to where nobody could see them, she stopped walking and let go of Yuu's wrist.

"Um…Ringo sempai…are you okay?" asked Yuu concerned for the elder girl

"Do you really mean it?" asked Ringo, keeping her back to the smaller girl

"Mean what?" asked Yuu confused at the sudden question

"The yellow Moon…will it really come out tonight?" asked Ringo, clearing up the confusion

"Well, I don't know about probabilities like Inui-sempai, but I have a feeling it'll come out" replied Yuu

"Then this is it Yuu… I'm finally going to confess to the boy I like" said Ringo turning around to face Yuu. She had a very determined look on her face

"Really? I'm so glad!" exclaimed Yuu, hugging the elder girl tightly to show her happiness

"Glad about what?" came a calm voice from behind them. Both girls turned around to see Fuji walking over to them.

"Fuji! Don't scare us like that!" said Ringo poking the boy

"Sorry about that, but what are you two doing so far away from the group?" asked Fuji

"I'm finally going to confess my feelings to Tezuka!" exclaimed Ringo excitedly, jumping a couple of times. Yuu was shocked to hear Tezuka's name instead of Fuji's and froze for a while until she regained her senses.

"Ah Fuji-sempai, I thought I saw a good spot to watch the Moon but I need your opinion. It was…this way!" said Yuu grabbing a hold of Fuji's wrist and dragging him off into a random direction far away from Ringo. Fuji followed silently wondering what had gotten into the girl. After walking even further into the park, Yuu finally stopped and let go of Fuji's wrist, keeping her back to him. Fuji said nothing and waited for the girl to explain herself until he saw her tremble a bit and turned her around. He saw the crying face of Yuu as tears flowed down her cheek and drop silently onto the grass beneath them.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Fuji, concerned for the sudden strange behavior

"I'm sorry Fuji-sempai, it's just so sad. You really like Ringo-sempai, so for you to hear that she wants to confess her feelings to your best friend must hurt a lot. I'm really sorry Fuji-sempai, but it just hurts" replied the girl trying to stop the flowing tears but failing miserably. Fuji opened his eyes in shock, surprised at the response he had gotten.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He replied ruffling the girl's hair "You know, you really are strange. Even though I'm the one with the problem, you're the one that's crying"

"I'm so-" was all Yuu could say as she tilted her head up and met Fuji's gaze. She was mesmerized by his blue eyes that the tears ceased to flow down her cheek. "Fuji-sempai…you have really pretty eyes" were the only things she could say as she was captivated by his stunning eyes, unable to look away from him.

"You know…it kind of sounds like you're going to ask me out on a date."Fuji teased, trying to lighten the mood

"Ah, no, that's not it! It's just…um…well…" said Yuu blushing furiously at his comment, trying to find words that actually made sense when spoken. Fuji just chuckled at the girl's reaction, finding it funny how easily flustered she gets

"Thank you for the compliment. You have really pretty eyes too, you just need to stop hiding them under these bangs." Said Fuji reaching over and brushing the bangs away and exposing Yuu's right eye. She was still preoccupied in trying to find the right words that she didn't notice the small gesture

"Your eyes" were all that Fuji was able to get out as he stared into the eyes of the small girl in front of him. That one small comment was enough for Yuu to realize that her right eye was exposed. What scared her the most was that Fuji just stood there, not saying a thing.

**That's the end of chapter 7! I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 8:Eyes

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 8 of Just Be Friends! It's a rather long chapter so hopefully I don't bore anyone with it.** **I hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: Eyes

"Your eyes" were all that Fuji was able to get out as he stared into the eyes of the small girl in front of him. That one small comment was enough for Yuu to realize that her right eye was exposed. What scared her the most was that Fuji just stood there, not saying a thing.

"I'm sorry" she said covering her right eye with her hand, looking away from Fuji

"Ah, no, I'm sorry. That was rude of me to stare" he said realizing that Yuu wasn't very comfortable about her eye. "It's heterochromia, right?"

"um…yeah…" she replied not knowing what to do about the current situation. She had lost so many friends before because of her eyes and she didn't want it to happen again. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She said wondering if Fuji would also leave her like all the others, however she was met with a small chuckle from Fuji

"Why are you sorry? You didn't scare me. In fact, I think heterochromia suits you. You're a very unique person, so having eyes like that just makes you even more unique " He said smiling. Yuu saw how sincere his words were and finally took her hand away from her right eye.

"Thank you Fuji-sempai" she said looking directly at him with her red and golden eyes. "You know Fuji-sempai, you're the second person that isn't scared of my eyes"

"Really? Who was the first?" he asked curiously

"Ryo-chan" she said remembering the first time she met Ryoma

_It had been a week since the start of pre-school and Yuu was under a tree drawing in her sketchbook. Everyone was happily playing outside in their own groups while she just sat looking at her classmate's smiling faces. _

"_Hey let's ask Tsukiyomi if she wants to play with us" she heard a small blonde girl tell her group of friends that weren't too far off from where she was sitting. She recognized her as Lulu, the nicest girl in class._

"_No way, she's weird. That's why her parents didn't want her and she's adopted." said one of the girls, Mimi, who was holding a pink ball_

"_Yeah, and have your seen her eyes? They're creepy!" exclaimed another girl, Maria, hugging a stuffed animal. Everyone knew her for the different stuffed animals she would bring every day._

"_She's not normal. I heard if you hang out with her then you'll also end up with freaky eyes" added another girl, Sophie, who was known as the smartest girl in the class_

"_You can play with her if you want, but I'm not going near her" said the leader of the group of girls, Michelle. She was the richest girl in class as well as the most popular. Because of that, everyone did whatever she said. _

"_Um…I was only kidding!" said Lulu, laughing it off as if it was a joke. Yuu covered her right eye, knowing it was the reason why nobody talked to her_

"_Hey there!" came a cheerful voice from above Yuu. She looked up to see a smiling girl in front of her. She recognized the girl as Julie, a girl that was just as nice as Lulu_

"_Hi" was Yuu's almost inaudible response_

"_I just wanted to let you know that everyone in class is meeting up for a party at the playground today at 3pm. Will you come?" Julie asked kindly_

"_Sure" replied Yuu happily, smiling back at the girl, feeling like she was finally accepted_

"_Great! I can't wait to see you there!" said the girl as she ran off to happily tell the others. Unknown to Yuu, there was a small boy drinking Ponta on the opposite side of the tree who had heard everything._

_It was already 6pm and Yuu sat on one of the seats of the swing set at the playground where everyone was supposed to meet up. She had been there since 3pm, the time that Julie had told her everyone would show up, but so far nobody had even come. The sun had already set and all the children along with their families had left, leaving her all alone in the park._

"_They're probably all just caught up with something. They'll be here soon" Yuu thought to herself happily, still believing that the others would show up soon. However, another two hours passed and she was still sitting alone looking up at the full Moon above her. Even if it was late, she still stood in place, waiting for the moment that everyone would come_

"_Hey" came a voice next to her. She looked over to see a small dark-haired boy with golden eyes and a white cap holding two cans of Ponta. She recognized him as Ryoma, the boy all the girls had a crush on. He was also her neighbor, though they rarely ever talked._

"_Um…hi" Yuu responded, shocked that he had shown up_

"_You're in my seat" said Ryoma frowning at the girl_

"_oh, sorry" said Yuu as she got off the swing and moved to the one next to it. Ryoma sat down on the swing looking up at the Moon above_

"_It's heterochromia, right?" asked Ryoma drinking some of his Ponta_

"_huh?" _

"_Your right eye is red and your left eye is gold. When your eyes are like that, it's called heterochromia. Lots of people have it, and it's usually seen in cats too." Explained Ryoma_

"_Yeah, not many people have it, so it's strange to see someone that does" she replied, happy to hear he wasn't scared of her eyes_

"_Here" he said after a long silence. Yuu looked over to Ryoma who had his arm stretched out offering her a Ponta_

"_Thank you" she said taking the can from him and opening it_

"_Don't think much of it. I put in quarters for one and the machine gave me two." He said explaining himself. Yuu only smiled back at him. "So why are you here?" he asked opening his can of Ponta and drinking from it. He already knew the answer since he heard the whole class was in on tricking Yuu into coming to the park. _

"_I'm waiting for my friend to get here. She said everyone would meet up here at 3." She replied smiling_

"_It's already 8. Why are you still waiting all alone?" he asked wondering why the girl hadn't left when she noticed nobody was coming_

"_I promised to be here and I always keep my promises. Besides, I'm not alone. The Moon is here with me." She replied smiling up at the Moon._

"_Aren't you tired of waiting?" asked the small boy getting annoyed at how silly the girl was for waiting that long even though it was obvious nobody will show up_

"_I don't mind. I like looking up at the Moon, so it doesn't matter how late it is. Besides, if I hadn't waited this long, then I wouldn't have seen you here. Looking at the full Moon is nice, but it's more special when you see it with someone else while drinking Ponta" replied the small girl. _

"_Chibisuke! There you are!" yelled a boy running over to them. He had short black hair and looked around 10 years old._

"_My name is Ryoma, so stop calling me that." Said an annoyed Ryoma, pouting at the older boy_

"_I can't believe you're still here. What's so important that you've been here since 3?" asked the older boy, taking off Ryoma's cap and messing with his hair. He looked over to Yuu and stopped his actions when he saw her eyes "Hey it's the neighbor girl. Is she the reason why you were asking all those questions about heterochromia?" he asked, getting back to his task of messing up Ryoma's hair_

"_Ryoga!" yelled an angry Ryoma_

"_So neighbor girl, have you and Chibisuke been talking this whole time?" asked Ryoga looking over to Yuu_

"_We have names you know" said Ryoma, displeased with the way Ryoga addresses him_

"_Yeah…but she has a long name…and it's hard to remember…though calling her 'neighbor girl' is also long…so I guess from now on you'll just have to be Tsuki-hime." Said Ryoga smiling at the girl_

"_Why can't you just call people by their names?" thought Ryoma, annoyed at his brother_

"_Anyway, we should probably get back home. Come on Tsuki-hime, let's race to see who gets there quicker." Said Ryoga quickly dragging the confused girl away from Ryoma _

"_Ryoga!" yelled Ryoma, running after the two._

"When we were little back in L.A., everyone was scared of my eyes so they wouldn't talk to me. Ryo-chan was different though. He never cared about my eyes, me being adopted, or anything else, and because of that, he became my first true friend. I want to be as good a friend as he was to me, so I always try to help him in any way I can. I want to make him as happy as he made me." Said Yuu looking up at the yellow Moon, noticing that it had finally come out.

"The yellow Moon finally came out. Looks like you really did find a good place to see it after all." Said Fuji looking around him _"This is where you were drawing that day after I met you."_ He thought to himself as he looked up at the yellow Moon

"Hey Fuji-sempai, do you know why the Moon is yellow?" asked Yuu

"Sorry, can't say that I do." Replied Fuji

"The Moon is yellow because yellow is the color of friendship. It's the Moon's own way of saying that we'll be good friends for a long time" explained Yuu

"Really? How do you know that?" asked Fuji

"Because I'm the Moon Child" came the simple reply, and that's all it took for Fuji to be convinced that she was telling the truth

**Sorry for the long boring chapter. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which should come up some time soon...hopefully.**


	10. Chapter 9:Thoughts

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 9 of Just Be Friends! I hope you like it! Unlike the last chapter, this one is more Tezuka-centric. Yay Tezuka! Mucho thankies to everyone that reads, reviews, favorites and alerts this story. It means a lot! Mucho thankies to tichiharahara for the review! **

Chapter 9: Thoughts

"Hey Yuu, can you do me a favor?" asked Ringo as she stopped the smaller girl in the middle of the hallways during lunch period

"Sure, what is it?" asked Yuu who was carrying some books for the library

"Can you give these to Tezuka?"asked Ringo holding up some papers "They're the minutes from the last student council meeting along with some forms that need to be reviewed for the culture festival." She explained as she gave Yuu the papers

"Okay, I can do that. Is something wrong though sempai? You look a bit depressed." Said Yuu worried about the look on Ringo's face

Well…it's just…I was never able to tell Tezuka my feelings since the yellow Moon never came out. When it did come out, I had already left since my parents called me home. It's so depressing, I don't think I can see him without crying right now" replied Ringo, tears forming in her eyes

"Ringo-sempai, please don't think like that" said Yuu as she quickly went over to hug her sempai

"I'm sorry…I just can't" was all Ringo said before she ran off leaving Yuu to wander around the school looking for Tezuka

"Tsuki-chan? What are you doing here?"asked Kawamura walking up to the girl. He was carrying some heavy boxes with Momo next to him.

"I have something for Tezuka, but I got lost trying to look for him." Replied Yuu, holding up the papers for the boys to see

"I see. We're actually dropping these off to the student council room. Tezuka should be there. We can take you there" said Kawamura leading the way to the door of the student council room. Once there, Yuu opened the door for them and they all walked in to find Tezuka sitting at a desk with books and stacks of papers all around him

"Hey Tezuka, we brought you some boxes full of who-knows-what and a little wanderer" said Momo as he placed the box on top of the long rectangular desk Tezuka was sitting at. Tezuka looked up wondering who they were referring to as Momo moved to the side to reveal Yuu standing behind him

"Well, our work here is done. We should get going." Said Kawamura once he placed the other box near where Tezuka was sitting.

"See ya Tsuki-chan! Don't get lost!" said Momo as he walked out of the door, waving to the small girl

"Is there something you needed?" asked Tezuka placing the papers he was looking at aside

"Ringo-sempai told me to give these to you. They're the minutes from the last student council meeting as well as some forms for the culture festival that you need to look over." She said as she gave Tezuka the papers

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-kun." He said as he looked over the pages. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yuu shifting from one foot to another as if she had something to say. "Is this it, or is there something more?" he asked looking back up to the girl

"Um…well…it's just…you seem a bit…distressed? Is everything okay?" asked Yuu concerned about the older boy. "Ah sorry, I'm bothering you again aren't I? You seem really busy too. I'm sorry. I'll just leave you to your work" Yuu added nervously as she walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob

"Tsukiyomi-kun" came the stern voice of Tezuka which made Yuu stop in her tracks

"Yes?" asked Yuu looking back to Tezuka

"What do you think of me?" came the unexpected question from Tezuka.

"Huh?" was the confused response of Yuu who was trying to figure out what was happening

"What do you think of me?" he asked again, looking directly into Yuu's visible eye

"Well, I think you're a strong hardworking person who thinks about others" said Yuu remembering the many times Tezuka has helped her as well as the times she has seen him in the library working hard. "Why do you ask?" she asked looking at the boy with a confused look on her face "ah, you don't have to answer if you don't want" she said as a quick afterthought, her right hand going up to her bells and messing with them

"I accidentally overheard some classmates discussing their thoughts about why I don't have a girlfriend yet. One of them said it was because I'm not very approachable." Responded Tezuka

"That's crazy!" yelled Yuu walking away from the door and over to Tezuka. For once, she had stopped messing with the bells in her hair "Tezuka-sempai, you're a really amazing person. You're really smart, helpful, hard-working, thoughtful, captain of the tennis club **and** you're at the top of your class. You're a really dedicated person and give everything you have into everything that you do. It shouldn't matter if you have a girlfriend or not. I bet there are lots of girls just waiting to ask you out, but they're too shy to do it. So you shouldn't worry about not having a girlfriend" said Yuu trying to convey her feelings to Tezuka, who just sat there quietly

"Tsukiyomi-kun, I'm not worried about the fact that I don't have a girlfriend. I'm concerned about the fact that they think I'm unapproachable." He explained, noticing a faint blush starting to form on Yuu's face

"Oh.." Yuu said embarrassed at her mistake as her blush grew "But why are you concerned about that?" she asked, her hand going back up to the bells tied to her hair and messing with them

"As the student council president, I want to help everyone, but I can't do that if people think I'm unapproachable" he explained

"Oh, I get it now. Well then, you really shouldn't be concerned about anything Tezuka-sempai. You're approachable." Said Yuu as she let go of the bells in her hair. "If you weren't approachable, then you wouldn't be close to any of the tennis club members and it wouldn't be easy for them to come to you for help, but they do. Even Ryo-chan is able to approach you, and normally he doesn't like going to people for anything. I'm sure everyone agrees when I say that you're the best student council president this school could ever ask for and you're a very approachable person" she said smiling

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-kun" said Tezuka going back to the papers from before

"Actually, I should be the one thanking you Tezuka-sempai" Yuu said quietly as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her, leaving Tezuka alone once again. "_Thank you for trusting me with your thoughts. It makes me happy that you were willing to share your thoughts with me Tezuka-sempai. It makes me feel like I'm a bit closer to you now_" thought Yuu with a smile on her face as she carried the books to the library

"I wonder why she should be the one to thank me" thought Tezuka out loud

**Gao,well that's the end of chapter 9! I hope you guys liked it! Once again mucho thankies to all the people that read, review, favorite and alert the story.**


	11. Chapter 10:I Like

**Gao, it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter of this story. Mucho thankies to all the people that have put alerts and favorited this story. I forgot where I was going with this fanfic, but after watching some TeniPuri, I remembered and couldn't wait to start writing again. Anyways, here's chapter 10 of Just Be Friends. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 10: I Like

"Fuji-sempai!" came the happy voice of Yuu as she ran towards the tennis courts while waving a sheet of paper in the air. As she was running, everyone on the courts stopped what they were doing to look towards the girl with the same thought going through their minds: _She's going to trip…again…_

"Yes?" asked Fuji, looking over to the direction of the small girl.

"I drew this and I want you to have it" said Yuu as she gave Fuji the paper she had in her hand

"An apple?" Fuji asked, looking at the detailed drawing. He started to wonder just how detailed an apple could be.

"Yup. I drew an apple during class and it reminded me of you since you like apples." She explained smiling up to the boy, hoping he would like the small gift.

"Let me see! Let me see! Came the energetic voice of Kikumaru as he bounced over, taking the drawing from Fuji "I forgot Fujiko-chan likes apples, but you know…speaking of things Fujiko-chan likes…who's the person you like so much?" Kikimaru asked turning to Fuji

"Saa…I don't know what you're talking about" said Fuji with a smile. "This apple looks delicious. I want to eat it." He said hoping it would change the subject.

"As your friend, I have a right to know who you like…so who do you like Fuji? You still haven't told me yet" continued Kikumaru, not giving up on the matter

"What's going on?" asked Tezuka, walking over to the group with Ringo beside him. He had just come out of a student council meeting and was wondering why two of his regulars weren't out practicing. When he came over, Inui, Oishi, Momoshiro, Kawamura and Kaidoh decided to join in and see what everything was about

"Fujiko-chan is being mean and won't tell me who he likes." Replied Kikumaru with a pout

"If he doesn't want to tell you, then he doesn't have to. It's something personal and we should respect his decision" said Tezuka hoping that would end it so they could all go back to practicing.

"Hoi hoi, I bet you're only saying that because you also don't want to tell us who you like." said Kikumaru turning his attention to Tezuka

"Saa, this I'd like to know as well. Who do you like Tezuka?" asked Fuji smiling happily at their captain. He was glad the attention was no longer on him.

"This is interesting. I want to know too." Said Momoshiro wondering who Tezuka likes.

"This would make really good data" Inui stated as he got out his green notebook, ready to write down the name of the girl who Tezuka was interested in

"I bet she's really special if she was able to catch your attention" added Kawamura

"Fshu…of course she's special. Buchou wouldn't like just anyone." Joined in Kaidoh

"After buchou tells us who he likes, Fuji needs to tell too, nya!" said Kikumaru excited that he will finally know who Fuji likes and even know who Tezuka likes as an added bonus.

"Yeah Fuji, you should also tell us who you like" agreed Momoshiro

"Ii data" mumbled Inui

"If it's Fuji, I bet the girl he likes must be really nice and beautiful." Said Oishi trying to think which girl in the school Fuji might like

"_This is bad. What should I do? Fuji-sempai doesn't want anyone to know he likes Ringo-sempai, and I'm pretty sure Tezuka-sempai doesn't want anyone to know who he likes. This is all my fault"_ thought Yuu as she saw the two boys seemed uncomfortable at being asked who they like. She just wanted to make Fuji smile, but it seemed it had a different effect as he was being harassed by his teammates into revealing who he liked. To make things worse, Tezuka was also being harassed when he already had many other things to worry about. Everyone kept asking questions to Fuji and Tezuka, their words clashing, making it hard to decipher what was being asked by who. The words seemed like they would never stop.

"I like Ryo-sama!" yelled Yuu confused by everything that was going on and not knowing what to do. Silence in the air, Yuu sighed happily that the suffocating words were gone. The silence soon became uncomfortable when she noticed that everyone just stood in place staring at her.

"Ii data" Inui was the first to speak and break the silence as he started to scribble notes into his book

"No way! The Moon Child likes O'Chibi!" yelled Kikumaru happy to hear some kind of information. "I bet he likes you back since you two seem so close. So you know what, I'm going to do you a big favor. Let's go tell him right now, nya! Since he's in the library helping out, let's go over to him" said Kikumaru happily as he grabbed Yuu's wrist and started to drag her across the tennis courts.

"Kikumaru-sempai, wait" Yuu complained as she tried to get out of the third year's grasp

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's best to tell him these things soon." he replied smiling back at her and continuing to pull her in the direction he wanted to go

"But Kikumaru-sempai, he already knows" stated Yuu blushing

"What?! " yelled Kikumaru, immediately stopping and turning to the small girl with a shocked look on his face.

"I never knew you were so bold Tsuki-chan. Ah, young love" said Momoshiro with a grin on his face

"That's…" started Ringo, looking at Yuu's blushing face. "That's really amazing. You're really shy, but you were able to tell him how you feel. Thank you so much"

"For what?" asked Yuu confused at to what was happening around her

"For this. Tezuka, I really like you." Said Ringo as she looked lovingly at the tall tennis captain beside her

At that moment, everyone froze as they replayed the scene before them multiple times, trying to make sense of what was currently happening. Nobody could speak since they were shocked at what they had just heard. Not even Tezuka could speak even though he didn't seem affected like the others. When Tezuka opened his mouth about to reply, Fuji grabbed Yuu and dragged her out of the tennis courts, taking everyone out of their thoughts.

"Fuji!" Tezuka yelled after their retreating backs

"I just remembered Amano needed the Moon Child for something" Fuji replied, not even looking back at the others. He ran far from the tennis courts with Yuu behind him, only stopping once they were behind a secluded school building. He looked over to see Yuu's head was down and her bangs were covering her face. Remembering what happened last time, he fished out a small handkerchief from his pocket and placed his hand under Yuu's chin. Gently, he lifted her chin up so she was facing him and brushed her bangs to the side. Looking straight at him was a pair of golden and red tear filled eyes.

"This look doesn't suit you Moon Child." Stated Fuji as he knelt down to her eye level and started to wipe away the tears from her eyes. He opened his eyes to look at her, hoping that it would be like the last time and she would stop crying. Unfortunately, it didn't help out much because even though he was trying so hard to smile for her and reassure her that everything was fine, Yuu could still see the hurt in his eyes. Feeling bad that she couldn't do anything for Fuji, tears started forming once again. Fuji felt horrible knowing that the girl he liked didn't feel the same about him. Knowing that his crush liked his best friend also hurt, but what hurt even more was that even though he wanted to be happy for both of them, he couldn't. Seeing Yuu cry hurt him just as bad since he knew he caused the tears being shed. No matter how hard he tried to keep smiling, the small girl knew he was hurt. Not knowing what else to do, tears started to form in Fuji's eyes, catching Yuu's attention. Yuu leaned over and kissed the tears away from Fuji's eyes as she remembered the trick Ryoga would do to stop her from crying when they were younger. Pulling away, she noticed the shocked look in Fuji's eyes and got worried.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I didn't want you to cry and I remembered Ryo-sama would stop me from crying like that. I'll never do it again. I'M REALLY SORRY!" Yuu rambled on with a huge blush on her face as she started messing with the bells in her hair.

"_She really is interesting_" Fuji thought as he started to laugh at the flustered girl, leaving her to wonder what she had done to get that kind of response.

**That's the end of chapter 10. Once again, mucho thankies to all the people that alert, favorite and read this story. Mucho munchies of wuv to all of you! 3**


End file.
